


Fight me, you attractive stranger

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Law Firm of Handsome Nerds [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Victor thought it was a good idea to buy a groupon for Yuuri and Phichit to go to a pole dancing class... which offers alcohol. Seung Gil is going to kill him.Victor has to deal with boyfriend drunk Yuuri while Seung Gil wrestles with his drunk husband Phichit. After they get kicked out of class.A flash forward fic in theLaw Firm AUOriginally a Tumblr prompt:n3rdlif343vaMAGICAL-MISTRAL MADE ART FOR THIS! ALERT ALERT!!! Here is the link:Seung Gil Manhandling Phichit FTW(This was my birthday present and I am so SHOOK!)





	Fight me, you attractive stranger

Slamming the passenger side door to Victor’s car, Seung Gil stalked around the front of the car still glaring at Victor. “Why,” he said again, for the hundredth time since they had hurriedly left dinner. It wasn’t a question. It had stopped being a questioned seventeen why’s ago.

“I thought they would like it?” Victor shrugged, keeping a safe difference from Seung Gil. There was murder glinting in his slate gray eyes and Victor knew exactly what that would lead to. “They took that class together second year of law school and we were doing the go-out-and-catch-up dinner thing.” Stumbling when Seung Gil punched his arm, Victor grabbed the handle of the door for balance. “It was a groupon!”

Seung Gil smacked his palm against his forehead. Only his best friend, the great Victor Nikiforov, would think buying an alcohol-available pole dancing class for their limit-unaware significant others was an excellent idea. The studio had called twenty minutes ago requesting that Seung Gil collect his husband and Victor had received a similar call within seconds about his boyfriend.

Stepping into the unassuming foyer, it was the sound of Phichit’s voice that hit Seung Gil first. “Where’s my hubby?” Phichit was singing the words, and Seung Gil sent another set of sight daggers in Victor’s direction. “I want to dance for him!!!” There was a flurry of movement as two staff members chased a stumbling Phichit into the foyer. “Ohhhh!!!” Phichit cooed, throwing himself into Seung Gil’s arms, “there you are my darling!”

Victor snickered as Seung Gil attempted to keep Phichit from unbuttoning the dress shirt carefully tucked into Seung Gil’s dress pants. “My love,” Phichit whispered, “do you want me to dance for you?” Hooking a leg around Seung Gil’s waist, Phichit began to grind against him.

“You are a dead man, Nikiforov,” Seung Gil growled through gritted teeth. Looking at his mess of a husband, Seung Gil softened, “come on, you lovable drunk… let’s go home.” Forcing Phichit’s leg to the ground, Seung Gil hooked an arm around his husband’s waist to lead him to the door. They were almost there when a loud shriek had Seung Gil freezing on the spot.

“VITTYYYYAAAA!!!” The appearance of a drunk Yuuri had Victor turning white while his eyes bulged from his head. Seung Gil smirked at Victor, a silent declaration of revenge being made with his raised eyebrows. “Ohhhh Vitya! Want to watch my moves?” Yuuri’s body slammed Victor into a chair, as the lap dance went from silly awkward to look-away-look-away awkward in thirty seconds flat.

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Seung Gil prayed for patience and will power as Phichit continued to claw at his clothing and run sloppy kisses over his neck. “Phichit, honey, wait until we get home, ok?” He was trying to stay calm, biting the inside of his cheek and hoisting Phichit up on his side. Stepping back toward the door, Seung Gil felt his body get wrenched to the side as Phichit dove toward a floor length mirror that some imbecile had hung on the wall.

“HEY!” Phichit yelled, startling everyone in the room, “are you looking at my husband?!” Poking his own reflection in the chest, Phichit went nose-to-nose with the mirror. “Don’t look at my husband. You keep looking! That’s it! Fight me, you attractive stranger!!”

With the last ounce of his strength, Seung Gil hauled Phichit off of his feet and slung him over his shoulder. As Phichit’s cries of “manhandle me, baby!” echoed into the studio , Seung Gil swore that on the day he snapped, Victor Nikiforov would be the first to go.

 

[ ](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/image/164660255624)


End file.
